In the afternoon
by Nuigurumy
Summary: Motivado por la iniciativa de Kuroko a acompañar a Momoi a su casa, Aomine se queda a solas con Kise después del entrenamiento... O eso piensan. / (Aomine/Kise) ¡Happy Aokise Day!


¡Buenas! Aquí traigo un pequeño y tonto fic escrito en el momento y bastante improvisado, pero solo quería poner mi granito de arena en el AoKise Day porque hace poquito que me ha empezado a gustar de verdad esta pareja ; v ;. Perdonad el OOC y las faltas de ortografía. Aunque sea una idea estúpida espero que al menos no os disguste~ Dedicado a mi niggah favorita, **Chibi**cchi. ¡Feliz día del AoKise y gracias por leer!

* * *

Era cierto que se habían acostumbrado a quedarse en el pabellón de Teiko más tiempo de la cuenta después de los duros entrenamientos de Akashi. Qué bueno que aún eran lo suficientemente jóvenes como para seguir teniendo energía y disfrutar de unas cuantas rondas de Uno contra Unos. Se quedaban jugando la mayoría de las tardes, cuando no tenían exámenes o el modelo estaba libre porque no debía ir a una de esas sesiones de fotos de las que Aomine estaba tan harto. Aunque, bueno, esa no era la única razón por la que ambos se quedaban hasta tan tarde que cuando salían afuera ya era de noche y a penas quedaban un par de encargados de la escuela en el edificio.

Aunque normalmente Aomine se iba antes porque tenía que acompañar a su querida (y pedante) amiga de la infancia a su casa,en esta ocasión había conseguido que Kuroko fuese quien le sirviese de escolta. Ante esa circunstancia, la chica pelirrosa no iba a negarse; estaba mucho más encantada de que fuese _~Tetsu-kun~_ quien la acompañara.

-Reconoce que hoy he estado a punto.

Cierta figura alta de cabeza rubia se encontraba sentada en uno de los banquillos de los vestuarios. Toalla al cuello se secaba los restos de sudor por la reciente tanda de jugadas contra su compañero de equipo.

-¿Ha? Ni hablar. No has conseguido acercarte ni un poco. – La sonrisa en el rostro del de piel morena, de pie justo delante de él, brillaba con diversión y ganas de provocar.

-Mou, Aominecchi... – suspiró, cansado.

A pesar de que era frustrante perder siempre, que Aomine no le pusiera las cosas fáciles hacía que siguiese esforzándose de verdad y superándose cada día. Tenía claro que iba a vencerle... algún día... aunque no supiera que pasaría cuando lo consiguiese porque, woah, ¿se sentiría bien ganar a una persona que admiraba tanto, o quizás eso haría que su mito se cayese?

Con un pequeño golpe con el canto de la mano en la cabeza rubia de Kise, el chico que estaba de pie consiguió cambiar de tema y acallar las infantiles protestas del perdedor.

-¿Vamos a hacer hoy lo... lo de siempre? Ya sabes... eso... – obviando el tema del que estaba hablando tan repentinamente, desvió la mirada en un ademán de nerviosismo que fue acompañado de sus inexactas palabras y sus excusadas pausas.

Por la mirada de Kise, parecía que no se había enterado muy bien de lo que Aomine quería decir. Y con razón, porque se había explicado igual de mal o peor de como lo hacía en los parciales de historia que siempre cateaba por no estudiar lo suficiente. Sin embargo, solo hizo falta un pequeño gesto para que el más alto comprendiera que no había suspendido esta asignatura.

Cogiendo ambas manos morenas entre las suyas, Kise miró al suelo contagiado con esos nervios que le había traído su compañero, incluso si había sido él quien al final había tenido que hacer _eso _a lo que tan ambiguamente se refería Aomine.

Después de todo, solo habían pasado unas semanas desde que habían comenzado a salir, y poco a poco iban avanzando en una relación que se movía entre el sonido del rechinar de las zapatillas de baloncesto contra la cancha y sonrisas disimuladas por las tardes después de clase. No podían arriesgarse a que les descubrieran; podía traerle problemas a ambos en el equipo, en la escuela, y en especial al modelo precisamente por su trabajo.

Así que, por el momento, tenían que conformarse con aprovechar los cortos ratos que pasaban solos en los vestuarios para poder cogerse de la mano como una verdadera pareja de tontos, o para besarse torpemente un par de veces y luego mirarse a los ojos sobre aquellos restillos rojos de timidez en sus mejillas.

-Si lo preguntas se hace más vergonzoso... – una ligera risilla sirvió para tranquilizar el nuevo ambiente de la sala.

-Hm... – asintió, compensando el poco caso que había hecho a su comentario (por estar demasiado pendiente de las manos que ahora agarraba) con un pequeño apretón como respuesta ante la falta de palabras.

-Sería bueno... poder salir afuera de esta manera.

-Supongo...

-¡Ah!

Con un pequeño grito, como si a Kise se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo, el rubio se levantó, soltando una de las manos del que ahora tenía al lado y mirándo a Aomine como si solo con esa sucesión de hechos esperara que se le hubiera ocurrido la misma –brillante- idea. Continuó hablando al darse cuenta de que no había sido así, aunque eso no le quitó los ánimos y el orgullo por la –brillante- idea que había tenido.

-Si queremos caminar cogidos de la mano podemos hacerlo aquí dentro, e imaginar que estamos en la calle.

-... ¿Qué?

- Tooonto, ¡dar vueltas por el vestuario como si fuese la calle!

No recibió aprobación, pero Kise dio por hecho que al de pelo azul le había parecido una idea tan _brillante _como a él mismo, por lo que comenzó a dar pasos cortos y lentos bordeando el banquillo en el que había estado sentado hacía unos momentos. Aún tenía la mano de Aomine cogida, por lo que estuvo arrastrándole no más de 10 pasos hasta que se toparon con la pared de azulejos y tuvieron que dar media vuelta, haciendo el mismo recorrido por el que habían venido pero en sentido contrario.

A la tercera vuelta Aomine no podía soportar lo estúpido que se sentía, y de un tirón del brazo del alero le hizo parar y soltar un grito de sorpresa por la parada tan repentina.

-¡¿Cómo de idiota puedes llegar a ser, Kise?!

Y soltándose de su mano, le dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que el rubio se llevase las manos a la frente.

-¡Aominecchi!

-Demonios... – bufó. – No vuelvas a poner ninguna de tus ideas absurdas en práctica. Está bien que solo nos cojamos de la mano y ya está.

A pesar de que el rubio siguiese protestando (en parte por el golpe, en parte por llamarle idiota y en parte por despreciar su –brillante, y... la verdad es que tenía que reconocer que un poco absurda- idea) a Aomine solo le bastó un suspiro de cansancio y una mirada decidida para hacerle callar.

Después de apartar las manos pálidas de la frente del más bajo, levantó el flequillo dorado y masajeó la zona que anteriormente el otro se había estado tapando. La verdad es que estaba siendo un poco bruto aunque intentara ser delicado dentro de lo que cabía, pero la intención del gesto era más que cariñosa. Kise cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrugando la naricilla e inclinando ligeramente la cara hacia abajo ante el empuje de los dedos de Aomine.

-...Tienes la frente enorme. – dijo aposta el de ojos azules cuando creyó que le había tocado la cara lo suficiente. La piel de Kise era suave y clara, y desde aquella posición, sin flequillo, podía ver mejor que nunca las largas pestañas doradas que solo contribuían a que sus rasgos fuesen más dulces y atractivos a la vez. En fin, ¿qué podía esperarse de un modelo?

-¡O-oye, Aominecchi!

-Oh, así que tienes complejo de frentudo... Ya veo. Después de todo los modelos también tienen complejos. – fingió sorpresa y siguió molestandole con esos comentarios provocadores en los que el otro siempre caía. Era muy tonto, pero de alguna manera también resultaba adorable.

-No lo digas como si no fuese una persona normal...

-Es que no hay absolutamente nada normal en ti.

Como era de esperar, Kise volvió a protestar, pero Aomine lo ignoró por completo. Estaba demasiado pendiente en seguir aguantando el largo flequillo rubio (ahora comprendía que seguramente lo tendría tan largo para tapar toda aquella superficie de piel, que no era poca...) y en a penas inclinarse, acercándose con cuidado para depositar un ligero y dulce beso sobre la frente brillante y plana.

Fueron las mejillas del más bajo las primeras que se iluminaron solo un poco. Cuando Aomine se separó y ambos se miraron con timidez a esa escasa distancia, el modelo ya no era el único que tenía esas sombras rosadas adornando su rostro.

Ambos hicieron el ademán de acercarse un poco más, esta vez con los labios a la misma altura. Los dos querían pero ninguno terminaba por cerrar el pequeño hueco de distancia; quizás por vergüenza, quizás por la falta de esos mechones suaves que le hacían cosquillitas en la nariz a Aomine y le indicaban lo cerca que estaba ya para besarle.

_Clic._

Un repentino resplandor los cegó por un momento, no teniendo más remedio que sacarlos de la situación en la que estaban tan metidos, separándose para frotarse los ojos.

-Hm. Parece que la cámara se disparó antes de tiempo.

-¡K-Kurokocchi!

-¡Tetsu! ¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí?!

-He venido a hacer _eso, lo de siempre._ – Y aunque los otros solo acababan de notar la presencia de aquel chico fantasma con la habilidad de estar no estar presente, con solo esas palabras maestras en su voz monótona y mansa dio a entender cuanto tiempo llevaba en realidad allí mismo y al mismo tiempo consiguió burlarse de ambos dos –sobre todo de Aomine- idiotas.

-¡Tetsu-...! ¡N-no tiene gracia!

-Perdona, Aomine-kun. Pensaba que me había dejado la chaqueta en los vestuarios, pero veo que me equivocaba. – Y la verdad, era una excusa bastante patética. Más que nada porque el de pelo claro llevaba puesta encima aquella chaqueta de la que hablaba.

-¡K-Kurokocchi! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! ¡D-de verdad! – saltó el rubio, literalmente.

-¿Qué es lo que parece?

Los dos que habían sido pillados con las manos en la masa se miraron con confusión y apuro, ninguno sabía demasiado bien que decir o hacer después de que obviamente les hubieran visto en aquella situación que trataban de ocultar de todas las maneras posibles.

-Es un poco tarde... – continuó el más bajito del trío. – Sea lo que sea, no tardéis demasiado o os dejaran encerrados aquí.

Para ponerle la guinda al pastel –pensó Kuroko-, apagó las luces del vestuario de chicos y consiguió salir de allí a oscuras sin problemas como la verdadera sombra que era.

Justo a en la puerta estaba esperandole Momoi ya que, después de todo, tenía que acompañarla a su casa como le había prometido a Aomine que haría.

-¡Tetsu-kun~! Nee, nee, ¿cómo ha ido?

-Parece que tendremos que volver a probar suerte otro día. No sabía que esta cámara disparara tan rápido después de pulsar el botón.

Como si todo hubiera estado planeado, ambos comenzaron a caminar. Momoi no dudó en aprovechar la situación para agarrarse del brazo de su amado compinche, aunque no lo habría hecho si no recibiese el silencioso consentimiento del susodicho. Kuroko sacó la cámara para enseñarle la fotografía –o premio- que había conseguido sacar de aquella pareja. Una aguda risa salió de la boca de la manager del equipo. No era exactamente lo que la sombra y la chica de pelo rosa habían buscado, pero por el momento parecía más que suficiente. Tratándose de esos idiotas, seguro que iban a encontrarse montones de situaciones más en las que pillarlos.


End file.
